Boys are just plain obnoxious (I am not trying to be offensive)
by Nymph04
Summary: Lucy is the volleyball team captain and valedictorian. Sting is the new guy he is cocky and arrogant but shy and very sexy and very veer athletic. They will meet by chance but what will happen after? Will someone intervene? Read to find out. (I am sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont FT**

 _Thought_

 **Lucy POV**

 _God, boys are sooooo annoying, all they do is annoy people._ I step onto the subway. I see some upperclassmen, I am a junior they're seniors. One big brute approaches me and put his arm around my waist and spanks me. _Not one of these pervs_ , "Hello," I say in a sickly sweet voice laced with venom, "May I help you? Because if not I don't enjoy your hand on my ass."

"Let me cut to the chase, I'm Laxus, and we are going on a date, for the first one you choose. After you have no say in what we do or where we go." Laxus says, I pay literally no attention he is a major dick-head, I mean who would go out with him. _You've got to be kidding me right now I don't want to deal with this now... or ever._

"You know what no I'm done with you! I don't think that you understand that you are just a pig-headed piece of shit!" I shriek. I try to push myself out of his grip but I fail due to the fact he is stronger than me. He is probably on the football team. So even though I am captain of the volleyball team, who are not to brag the national champions, I cannot break his firm grasp on my waist. "Let me go!" I scream in vain.

"I guess you don't know who I am then." He chuckles, "I'll let you off with a warning but you're mine." My eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare." I turn grim.

"Oh but I would." He laughs. He lets go and I tumble back. _My god he is a creep._ I realize it's my stop and get off.

 **Sting's POV**

I hear whispers in the hallway as I walk by. I see a pink haired male so I decide to introduce myself. I stop as I get closer _Holy shit that's Natsu dragneel the Salamander. Of course he is Sting he's the only man alive with pink hair that natural. Why on earth would I talk to him. Oh shit he's approaching. What do I do?! I am so—_ "Hey I'm Natsu nice to meet you what's your name?"

"EEEEHHHHH" I say in a total state of utter shock and confusion.

"Nice to meet you 'EEEEHHHHH'" Natsu gives a goofy grin showing his canines. **(A/N sting will be OOC depending on how you look at it— never mind he is really OOC so please don't leave any mean comments, or comments in general regarding that)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont FT**

 _Thought_

 **Sting's POV**

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm new around here, I'm Sting" I say calming myself. _I mean Natsu is still a person... who just so happens to be a junior with multiple colleges asking for scholarships and is one of the best football players to ever enter Fiore. Oh my god I need to be his friend then he could help me out too! No pressure, No wait there is a ton of pressure riding on this! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Woah dude are you ok?" Natsu asks. Before I get a chance to lie- I mean say that I am ok. Three guys go up to Natsu. One has blue hair and a strange tattoo around his right eye, another had midnight black hair in an unruly long mess with tons of studs on his arms and face, the last had raven colored spiked hair with a scar underneath his bangs.

"Oi flame brains practice starts in an hour." The raven-haired one says.

"What did you just call me popsicle?!" Natsu says. I hear the one with the unruly hair do a little 'gihi' in the background, "That ain't funny metal head." Before I knew what happened a full on fist fight broke out. I groaned and turned around, bumping into a blonde girl. She falls on her but and grumbles an incoherent 'God will I ever get a break?' I don't respond and pretend that I don't hear.

"Hey! I'm Sting. Nice to meet you I'm new."

"Great I'm Lucy I'm showing you around... fuuuuuunnn." She says and makes sure to know that if I make one wrong move I'm dead. So far this girl is super attractive and sexy but scarier than hell. I am gunna back off.

* * *

 **Time Skip After Tour**

 **Lucy's POV**

"You know Sting you're the first male that I've trusted except Natsu, Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel." I say, "But I am beginning to trust a lot more than before thanks for that."

"No problem and thank you for helping me adjust." Sting says back to me.

"Hey wanna hang out after school I got nothing to do today and school is over in 10 min." I ask hopefully.

"Sure I mean I am new and football tryouts aren't for another week." Sting replies. I perk up _He plays a sport maybe... just maybe this might work out. YEAH! oh my god did I just cheer because of a thought about a relationship WITH A BOY?_

"Hmmm... Football I prefer volleyball it's a little more my speed." I say

"Volleyball, eh? Well you any good?" He asks. I mentally face palm. _Any good? **Any good?!** I am the captain of the national volleyball champions! Of course I'm good. God he is stupid. Did he not watch it on TV or something?_

"Yeah I guess I am. Depends on your point of view." I say vaguely while smirking inside, "You'd have to see me play... So I was thinking you could come to the championships tomorrow."

"That'd be awesome. So where is it." He asks

"Its here in the gym, at 3:00pm. So like right after school ends"

"Hmmmm. I guess I...

 **Cliffhanger! thanks to the two who commented I am still figuring out how to work out the website. I will figure out the schedule for updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont FT. I still haven't figured out my schedule yet and I am trying to make the chapters as long as I have time for.**

 _Thought_

Sting **POV**

"Hmm I guess I could go." _Of course I want to go! She is amazing. She's nice, she's pretty, she's smart, and she's athletic! She is just too perfect! I want to spend my life with her. Woah, cool it Sting, you met her yesterday. Geez I have some problems to work out._

"Really?!" Her whole face lights up, but quickly fades into an embarrassed girl trying to keep her cool. "I mean great see you there." She quickly sprints off to what I am assuming is her apartment. I chuckle, she reminds me of a 5 year old at times and then at others she reminds me of a 60 year old grumpy man. I walk off to my house.

* * *

 **With Lucy**

 **Lucy's POV**

I take off sprinting, but soon I stop and start to calm down and take a slower pace. I reach an ally when suddenly, someone grabs me and gags me. It then ties my hands behind my back. I struggle as much as I can. It then grabs me and shoves me into a van. I see it's a he, he's got long green hair, and he's got a sword at his side. Throughout the rest of the ride I am trying to get those damned ropes off but since they're so damn thick I fail. _I wonder what this guy has got in store for me._ The van comes to screeching stop. This time a man with a knight's mask shoves on a blindfold. The two men pull me along. They cut the ropes around my wrist and now tie me to a chair. They take off the blindfold and now I see three upperclassmen; Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. Evergreen is yelling at the men, "The girl he wanted was her?! No she is my team captain I can't do this to her."

"Well, I don't want to do this to Cosplayer either. If he found out we had this conversation, or if we even had a sliver of a doubt in our minds he would literally murder us!" Bixlow said shuddering at the thought.

"How dare you two even think of disobeying him." Freed said with hearts in his eyes.

"My god could you be any more gay?" Bixlow questions. Evergreen gives them a glare so scary if she had magical powers she would turn them to stone. **(A/N See what I did there?)**. I make loud muffled sounds in an attempt to say 'Hello. I'm still here'. "Oh shit, I forgot." Bixlow says all three of their attentions turn to me.

"I am really sorry Luce." Evergreen says taking off my gag.

"It's fine Ever." I say glad that, that dirty old rag is out of my mouth, "So who is this elusive man you guys are referring to- wait no, let me guess. It's Laxus." They all look at me with guilty looks on their faces. I groan. "Him? Oh god so this is what he really meant that I was 'his'" They all give me puzzled looks, "Long story" I mention curtly.

"Anywho." Bixlow says, but before he can continue Laxus bursts into the room. Immediately I put on a strong face and glare at Laxus. Meanwhile he just chuckles and puts my gag back on.

"Oh what a strong face for someone in your situation." He smirks smugly. I don't respond, instead I just blow a raspberry at him. he grabs my chin and I remain silent, "Listen here you brat, if you tell anyone of this you're dead." I shrink back at what horrible things he his planning if I do tell. "So that offer I made on the train wasn't an offer it was an order and will now become your life. If anyone asks you come up with some lame excuse. And every night you will not go to your house you will come to mine, Evergreen will escort you." _Oh god not this ass is my 'boyfriend' against my will, now I'm wishing he had just killed me._ He takes my gag off. I try to speak but before I can a word in he kisses me. I have to admit that I am not totally hating it and decide to kiss back. During the kiss he unties me and I stand up. Still kissing he spanks me and I open my mouth in a gasp. While my mouth is open he slips his tongue in and explores my mouth. We break for air. I slap him because he has a smirk on his face that says 'I told you so'. My slap wipes that smirk off his face and he shoves me into a dark room. I hear a click and check the door, just my luck its locked. _Someone please help._


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont FT. I still haven't figured out my schedule yet and I am trying to make the chapters as long as I have time for.**

 _Thought_

Sting **POV**

"Hmm I guess I could go." _Of course I want to go! She is amazing. She's nice, she's pretty, she's smart, and she's athletic! She is just too perfect! I want to spend my life with her. Woah, cool it Sting, you met her yesterday. Geez I have some problems to work out._

"Really?!" Her whole face lights up, but quickly fades into an embarrassed girl trying to keep her cool. "I mean great see you there." She quickly sprints off to what I am assuming is her apartment. I chuckle, she reminds me of a 5 year old at times and then at others she reminds me of a 60 year old grumpy man. I walk off to my house.

* * *

 **With Lucy**

 **Lucy's POV**

I take off sprinting, but soon I stop and start to calm down and take a slower pace. I reach an ally when suddenly, someone grabs me and gags me. It then ties my hands behind my back. I struggle as much as I can. It then grabs me and shoves me into a van. I see it's a he, he's got long green hair, and he's got a sword at his side. Throughout the rest of the ride I am trying to get those damned ropes off but since they're so damn thick I fail. _I wonder what this guy has got in store for me._ The van comes to screeching stop. This time a man with a knight's mask shoves on a blindfold. The two men pull me along. They cut the ropes around my wrist and now tie me to a chair. They take off the blindfold and now I see three upperclassmen; Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. Evergreen is yelling at the men, "The girl he wanted was her?! No she is my team captain I can't do this to her."

"Well, I don't want to do this to Cosplayer either. If he found out we had this conversation, or if we even had a sliver of a doubt in our minds he would literally murder us!" Bixlow said shuddering at the thought.

"How dare you two even think of disobeying him." Freed said with hearts in his eyes.

"My god could you be any more gay?" Bixlow questions. Evergreen gives them a glare so scary if she had magical powers she would turn them to stone. **(A/N See what I did there?)**. I make loud muffled sounds in an attempt to say 'Hello. I'm still here'. "Oh shit, I forgot." Bixlow says all three of their attentions turn to me.

"I am really sorry Luce." Evergreen says taking off my gag.

"It's fine Ever." I say glad that, that dirty old rag is out of my mouth, "So who is this elusive man you guys are referring to- wait no, let me guess. It's Laxus." They all look at me with guilty looks on their faces. I groan. "Him? Oh god so this is what he really meant that I was 'his'" They all give me puzzled looks, "Long story" I mention curtly.

"Anywho." Bixlow says, but before he can continue Laxus bursts into the room. Immediately I put on a strong face and glare at Laxus. Meanwhile he just chuckles and puts my gag back on.

"Oh what a strong face for someone in your situation." He smirks smugly. I don't respond, instead I just blow a raspberry at him. he grabs my chin and I remain silent, "Listen here you brat, if you tell anyone of this you're dead." I shrink back at what horrible things he his planning if I do tell. "So that offer I made on the train wasn't an offer it was an order and will now become your life. If anyone asks you come up with some lame excuse. And every night you will not go to your house you will come to mine, Evergreen will escort you." _Oh god not this ass is my 'boyfriend' against my will, now I'm wishing he had just killed me._ He takes my gag off. I try to speak but before I can a word in he kisses me. I have to admit that I am not totally hating it. During the kiss he unties me and I stand up. His tongue slides across my bottom begging for entrance. Still kissing he pinches my right breast HARD! and I open my mouth in a gasp. While my mouth is open he slips his tongue in and explores my mouth. We break for air. I slap him because he has a smirk on his face that says 'I told you so'. My slap wipes that smirk off his face and he shoves me into a dark room. I hear a click and check the door, just my luck its locked. _Someone please help._ I grab my phone and text Sting begging for help

 **Me: Hey it's Lucy listen I'm in a bit of trouble can you please come to this address. {insert random address (A/N sorry I'm just really lazy)**

 **Sting: Yeah sure I'll be right there hang tight.**

Quickly I delete the texts and hide my phone in my bra.

 **hi guys sorry for the short chapter I'm having trouble and I have a lot on my plate I have got a new foal at my stables and I'm in charge and now it's sick I am just overwhelmed. I also have a new fanfic that I'm writing and a fanfic I'm taking over for someone so it's hectic around my house because my brother just graduated high school. I might give up on this story it's kinda crap.**


End file.
